This proposal is to continue funding of the Diabetes Research and Training Center (DRTC) at the Albert Einstein College of Medicine. The purpose of this program is to foster biomedical research in diabetes- related areas and to design and evaluate innovative programs for health care professionals and patients, with a focus on the care of minority populations. Funding in this application is to support an administrative component with overall responsibility for management, integration and promotion of research and training and a series of biomedical cores that will continue to provide services to the various scientists conducting diabetes-related research. These cores are: 1) RIA Core, which will provide investigators with RIA's of insulin, glucagon, other peptides and other services; 2) Biochemical Physiology Core, will provide innovative methodologies for whole animal studies of carbohydrate metabolism and hormone action; 3) Cell Culture/Molecular Biology Core which will provide various cell lines, intracellular microinjection and specialized assistance and training in a number of molecular approaches and; 4) Macromolecular Structure Core, which will facilitate the analysis of protein structure and function for diabetes investigators. Funding is also requested for a feasibility study program through which new initiatives in research will be supported. The D and E will continue to utilize a multidisciplinary team approach to the translation of scientific advances in diabetes management into clinical practice. Research is proposed to improve rates of retinopathy screening, utilize a computer profiling system for weight reduction, and to study barriers to medication adherence and perception of the risk of diabetes. Three D and E Cores are proposed. A model Demonstration Unit will develop research instruments and facilitate research and training. An Outreach Core will implement projects in real world settings. The Evaluation Core will focus on design and assessment. The interaction of all these components emphasize the translation of biomedical research to better diabetes care.